Mate
by ChoLeeLee
Summary: "Pisau perak, satu-satunya yang sanggup membunuhku. Tusukkan pisau ini pada jantungku dan setelah itu aku akan menghilang." HaeHyuk Fic for Lee Hyukjae


Title :** Mate**

Main Cast :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Rating : T-Semi M

Warning : ff yang aku kerjakan beberapa jam lalu, hanya memburu waktu untuk mengejar ultahnya Hyukkie. Tanpa diedit. Fic gaje dan fic abal hasil nulis kilat.

….

…

**MATE**

….

…..

Ketika bintang kembali merengkuh malam dalam dekapan kekuasaannya, menyingkirkan sang Surya yang terlengser dari singgsana. Menyisakan kepekatan tanpa warna, hingga goresan orange teremulsi hilang dalam warna hitam yang kokoh. Longlongan srigala bergema menyibakkan tirai malam, membentuk jiwa jiwa yang terlepas dalam buaian lembuat kain beludru.

Tapak kaki itu berpijak…, dengan suara sepatu kulit hitam yang tergesek lantai marmer dingin. Jas berwarna hitam pekat khas bangsawan eropa berkibar dalam setiap gesture yang dia keluarkan.

Satu langkah…..

Dia jentikan jarinya membuat lorong hitam itu menyala terang, membuat cahaya dari api yang menyala tiba-tiba dalam kekuasaannya. Obor setiap sudut berpendar membuat garis wajah pemuda itu terihat.

Dua Langkah….

Marmer berwarna hitam itu memudar tergantikan dengan kaca bening yang memantulkan cahaya merah yang berasal dari sang dewi malam.

Tiga Langkah….

Pintu di depan pemuda terbuka lebar ketika dia mengayunkan tangan. Dan semuanya tersibak, ketika mata itu berubah redup memandang sesuatu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Dia melangkah, di dalam kastil Bran di Transylvania, kota yang terletak di bagian barat Romania.

Pijakan kakinya pelan, tidak menimbulkan kebisingan. Matanya menyelusuri setiap inci dari ruangan itu. Dan mata merahnya tertuju pada meja di samping ranjang. Foi Gras masih tergeletak tanpa disentuh sedikitpun, dia hembuskan nafasnya.

Hatinya membeku, setitik lara yang asing menyelusup mengacaukan semuanya. Dia yang tidak punya hati, membiarkan sesuatu berkembang mengacaukan insting dan pikirannya. Rasa sesak terasa menyumbat nafasnya, membiarkan duri duri yang entah dari mana sanggup menyayatnya.

Dia kembali melangkah, melepas jas hitamnya menuju ranjang besar.

Kini dia membeku, menatap lara akan bayangan namja cantik yang terbaring di dalam ranjang dengan selimut beludru.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, pelan dia usap pipi putih lembut, menyalurkan perasaan asing yang selalu menghantui. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang terlelap, alam sadarnya melayang akan garis senyuman yang terukir, cantik.

Namun bukankah semuanya hanya sebatas khayalan….

Karena yang ada di dalam sosok itu hanyalah pemuda tanpa jiwa, pemuda yang terenggut secara paksa jiwa yang tertanam di dalamnya. Karena dia, Lee Donghae yang menyebabkan tidak ada lagi garis senyuman yang menaungi wajah imutnya.

LeeDonghae yang terlalu egois.

LeeDonghae yang hanya menginginkan sosok itu hanya menjaadi miliknya.

Lee Donghae yang merampas semua yang telah dimiliki pemuda itu.

"Hyukkie.., Mianhe."

Setetes air mata jatuh pada pipi pemuda itu, dia terisak tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang kian merajam. Dia membelai rambut pirangnya, sedikit menyesapi kelembutan dari bagian tubuh sang purnama. Lee Donghae memang tidak punya hati, tidak mempunyai aliran darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, dan Lee Donghae juga tidak mempunyai kehangatan yang terpusat dari sentuhan. Namun, Lee Donghae memiliki cinta, cinta yang membuatnya buta bertindak possessive dengan sesuatu miliknya.

"Mianhe, Hyukkie."

Lagi bayangan kejadian buruk yang menjadi puncak kesalahannya terbayang memenuhi pikiran sang iblis.

00XX00

_flashback_

…..

"_Hae, aku mohon Hae!"_

_Suara itu tertohok tidak mampu lagi menghentikan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya. Bergetar ketakutan membuat sekujur tubuh kaku ketika tangan pemuda yang beberapa bulan menjadi sahabatanya bertengger manis pada leher kedua orang tunya._

_Hyukjae memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, wajahnya menangis meyisakan butir butir permata yang singgah dari bola mata cantiknya, menyelusuri wajah merah bekas pukulan itu. _

_Hyukjae sudah tahu siapa Donghae dan menerima pemuda itu sebagai sahabatnya?_

_Tetapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa sahabatnya akan kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Lee Donghae…bukanlah Lee Donghae yang dia kenal. Matanya merah, dua taring terlihat jelas dari dua sudut memburu, matanya penuh dengan kebencian dan haus akan darah._

_Dan semuanya karena Hyukjae…_

_Pemuda itu yang menyebabkan Donghae hilang kesadarannya. Lee Donghae yang buta akan sosok lain, hanya mampu memandang Hyukjae. _

_Lee Donghae mengangkat dua tubuh dengan cengkeraman di lehernya, menatap intens dua sosok manusia dengan wajah ketakutan yang telah melukai Hyukkie-nya. Wajah wajah penuh dosa yang membuat Hyukkie harus menahan sakit ketika selalu mendapat pukulan. Mereka yang selalu menyiksa permata-nya, mereka yang selalu menganggap sosok berharga itu sebuah kesalahan._

"_Manusia rendahan."Donghae bergumam sambil mencengkeram leher kedua manusia itu._

_Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi berfikir dan sudah tidak mampu mendengar jerit dan tangisan pemuda di belakangnya. Akal sehatnya termakan oleh nafsu akan darah yang memenuhi memori otaknya. _

"_Aku mohon,jangan bunuh kami." Suara Mr. Lee memohon._

_Lee Donghae berdecak, menyeringai tidak meghiraukan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mangsa yang sudah berada di depannya. Dia menekan kuku tajam yang menghiasi jarinya, menusuk leher leher dengan cengkeraman kuat membuat suara erangan kesakitan terdengar di dalam rumah kecil ini._

"_Aku Mohon Donghae, jangan sakiti mereka!"Hyukkie menjerit, namun tidak ada lagi Donghae yang dia kenal dalam sosok monster itu._

_Donghae menyeringai menampakkan taring tajam di sudut bibir. Pelan, dia menarik leher wanita yang menjadi mangsanya, Nyonya Lee menegang ketika lehernya ditarik oleh kekuatan yang besar. Dengan cepat Donghae menancabkan kedua taringnya, menembus kulit mulus wanita berkepala tiga itu. Seketika tubuh tidak berdaya itu jatuh terkulai, pucat tanpa ada darah yang mengaliri setiap inci dari tubuhnya._

_Hyukkie membeku di tempat, ketakutan membuatnya tidak mampu untuk sekedar berteriak. Wajahnya pucat melihat ibu yang telah melahirkannya mati di tangan sahabatnya, seorang terkasihnya._

"_Dong-hae….."_

_Dan belum sempat dia mencerna apa yang terjadi Donghae telah mengangkat tubuh ayahnya, membenturkan pada tembok rumah dengan keras. Hanya ada ketakutan dan kepasrahan yang terlihat dari mata orang tua itu. Bayangan akan dosa yang telah dibuat oleh anaknya berputar kembali, bagaimana dia memukuli anaknya, melecehkannya dan hampir saja membunuhnya._

"_Haeeee, aku mohon!"_

_Dan sosok yang dikatakan ayah itu mulai menyadari semua yang telah dia lakukan. Semuanya terlambat, hanya menunggu sang iblis menghempaskan pedangnya menghilangkan nyawa yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya._

_Dan setelah itu….._

_Doonghae menyeringai, tersenyum menyaksikan wajah pasrah yang selalu dia lihat ketika dia memburu mangsa._

_Dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan, menyiapkan kuku tajam yang selalu dia gunakan, tidak lagi menunggu lama, karena semakin dia menunda mengeksekusi pendosa itu, dia akan semakin merasa bersalah._

_Dan tidak lebih dari hitungan menit…._

_Wajah Hyukjae memucat, cipratan darah mengenai wajah dan pakaian putih miliknya. Dengan jelas dia melihat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya terenggut secara kejam, bagaimana kepala ayahnya menggelinding setelah kuku tajam memisahkan tubuh ayahnya._

_Tetesan darah menyebar mengenai setiap sudut ruangan dan setiap inci dari tubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya berubah merah. Ini semuanya terlalu menakutkan, membuat dirinya tidak lagi sanggup berfikir. Lelah dan merasa jiwanya hilang bersama kepergian kedua orangtuanya. _

_Matanya buram…._

_Tidak lagi mampu melihat jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya. Lemah dan tidak mampu menyangga tubuh. Matanya kosong,tanpa sedikitun cahaya. Hanya ketakutan yang membuat tubuh pemuda pirang itu bergetar, memucat dengan garis wajah tanpa cahaya._

_Dan setelah itu, tubuh Hyukjae terjatuh tidak sadar._

_000XXX000_

"Hyukkie Mianhe."

Bulir permata kembali turun menghancurkan sosok vampire murni, menghancurkan arogansi yang sudah didoktrin turun temurun oleh kekuasaan. Menyisakan sosok Lee Donghae, tidak ada lagi makhluk penghisap darah, tidak ada sosok monster bermata merah. Hanya ada Lee Donghae, sosok rapuh yang bersimpuh pada sosok yang terlelap itu.

Butiran air mata kembali turun, membasahi pipi pemuda pirang di bawahnya.

Dan tanpa disadari, pemuda pirang itu tersadar. Hyukjae perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, menyesuaikan pandangan yang masih buram. Kembali, dalam hitungan detik mata itu kembali bertemu, menyisakan perasaan asing yang singgah akan dua sosok pemuda itu.

"Hyukkie…., Hay!"

Donghae menatap laki-laki di hadapannya, tanpa sadar jari-jarinya bergerak untuk membelai pipi mulus pucat pemuda pirang itu. Pipi yang biasanya bersemu merah tidak ada lagi, hanya pucat tanpa warna. Lee Hyukjae menutup mata, menolak segala sentuhan yang diberikan Donghae, membuat sang vampire merasakan sakit yang menyelusup, menaburkan luka yang semakin membuat makhluk abadi merana.

"Hyukkie, buka matamu. Aku mohon!" Donghae berbisik, dengan suara parau nan lembut. Tidak ada respon yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu.

Donghae tersenyum miris, dia mencium lembut pipi pemuda itu, menyelusuri setiap lekuk wajah yang tersaji di depannya. Setidaknya dia ingin mendapat respone darinya, walaupun dengan makian atau pukulan. Tidak seperti ini, bahkan selama beberapa bulan pemuda terkasihnya tidak mengeluarkan kata.

"Hyuukkieeeee,"

Tangannya membelai rambut pemuda itu, memeluk tubuh yang semakin kecil. Dia telusuri setiap ceruk leher pemuda itu berharap dia mendapat tamparan dari yang punya.

Tidak ada respon….

Hanya suara nafas yang tertahan dari sosok itu.

Merasa Frustasi dia meraih tubuh Hyukkie, memaksa tubuh mungil itu terduduk. Terkejut, Hyukjae membuka mata menatap lurus ke arah Donghae.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu, hanya ada luka yang terlihat dari kedua bola mata mereka. Perasaan pedih yang menggerogoti kepercayaan si pirang akan sosok di depannya. Tidak akan pernah bisa dibayangkan, makhluk sempurna di depannya adalah sosok yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya, sosok yang membawanya pada tempat seperti ini.

"Hyukkie, apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu Hyukkie. Apa yang sanggup membuatmu kembali seperti dulu!"Donghae menatap Hyukkie.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya senyuman sinis yang terlukis akan sosok itu.

"Bunuh saja aku, atau kau yang menghilang dari hidupku."ucap Hyukjae.

Donghae menatap lurus ke arah pemuda itu. Sebegitu bencikah sosok itu kepadanya? Sosok yan diharapkan menjadi mate-nya mengharapkan dia menghilang.

Miris….

Bahkan tidak ada kisah vampire yang semiris ini!

Tersenyum Donghae berdiri, berjalan ke arah laci kecil. Bulan yang menggantung terlihat jelas menyisakan rintihan kepedihan yang menjadi hiasan malam. Dengan cepat, tangan itu membuka laci mengambil sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia lihat.

Dia kembali duduk pada tepi ranjang, menatap miiris benda yang ada di tangannya.

Inilah akhirnya?

Semuanya berakhir pada malam ini.

Dia rela sudah melepas semuanya, tidak ingin hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tanpa calon mate-nya.

"Hyuukkie, aku yang akan menghilang dari hidupmu dan setelah ini, kembalilah menjadi Hyukkie yang aku kenal. Lupakan semuanya." Donghae memegang kedua pundak Hyukjae, tersenyum akan sosok itu.

Sang pirang hanya menatap Donghae dalam diam, mengeratkan selimut beludru yang membungkus kakinya. Bergetar menahan perih yang menyelusup di hati. Tidak memungkiri, bahwa dia masiih menaruh perasaan padanya, pada monster yang telah merenggut nyawa orang tuanya, merenggut kebebasannya.

Di depannya….

Lee Donghae meraih tangannya, memberikan sebuah benda yang membuat tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Pisau perak, satu-satunya yang sanggup membunuhku. Tusukkan pisau ini pada jantungku dan setelah itu aku akan menghilang!" suara itu terdengar serak, mata itu terlihat pilu dan senyuman yang dipaksakan itu membuat semuanya terlihat. Cinta, keputusasaan, kepasrahan, ketidakberdayaan dan sebuah pengorbanan.

Tangan dingin yang menyentuhnya kini terlepas meninggalkan sebuah pisau perak di tangan. Membuat tubuhnya bergeter menatapa nanar sebuah benda yang akan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Hyuukkie…,"suara lembut itu membuat Hyukjae menatapnya. Meninggalkan senyuman manis yang dulu pernah dia lihat, menghapus sosok monster yang selalu berputar di dalam memori otaknya.

Hyukjae membeku….

"Aku pernah berharap, bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi mate-ku, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi itu tidak pernah, hanya sebuah mimpi Hyukkie. Dan sebelum aku menghilang, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, sangat mencintaimu."

Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae dan menatap pisau perak secara bergantian.

"Aku sudah siap Hyukkie, Aku rela jika aku harus mati di tanganmu. Aku sudah siap menghilang."

Dan setelah itu, Donghae mendekat. Mencium sejenak pipi pucat itu. Tersenyum, Donghae menjauh memejamkan mata menantikan tusukan pisau perak yang siap merenggut jiwa dan raganya.

"Aku sudah siap Hyukkie, hujamkan pisau itu dijantungku."

Donghae menutup mata…

Pasrah, menyisakan perasaan cinta yang mendalam pada Hyukjae. Terima, karena semuanya akan berakhir.

Dan semuanya selesai….

Jiwanya akan hilang oleh seseorang yang dicintainya.

000XXX000

"Aku sudah siap Hyukkie, hujamkan pisau itu dijantungku."

Hyukjae membeku, pikirannya bercabang mengukuhkan sesuatu yang tidak irasional. Bagaimana jiwanya memberontak menuntut balasan yang pantas bagi iblis yang merusak hidupnya. Tapi tidak…, iblis itu tidak sepenuhnya merusak hidupnya.

Lee Donghae…

Vampire dan teman pertama baginya, sahabat pertama yang berbeda dengan orang-orang dalam memandangnya. Sosok yang mengobati luka-nya ketika dia sakit, mendapat pukulan bahkan dialah yang menolongnya ketika dia mendapat perlakuan tidak senonoh oleh beberap pria.

Lee Donghae …

Dia yang menatap lembut akan sosok Hyukjae, dengan tangan kuat dia merengkuh tubuh mungil tanpa daya. Meminjamkan bahunya hanya untuk sekedar memanjakan matanya, terlelap pada bahu nyaman Donghae. Dia yang mengulurkan tangan, menariknya dalam kehidupan keras yang dialami. Penyiksaan, pelecehan dan percobaan pembunuhan.

Tetes air mata turun membasahi pisau perak di tangan.

Donghae…., Donghae.

Siapakah dia? Dan bagaimanakah Lee Hyukjae harus memandangnya?

Sosok monster itu atau orang tersayangnya.

Hyukjae menutup mata menyingkirkan tabir yang menutupi hatinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, perasaan itu menguar membuka sebuah permata jawaban yang dia cari.

Hyukjae mentap Donghae, mata itu terpejam menanti sebuah pisau yang akan menghilangkan jiwanya.

Bulir air mata berkumpul, tak kunjung berhenti ketika perasaan yang itu sudah terjawab. Pemuda di depannya menutup mata, tak bisa memandang bagaimana perasaan Lee Hyukjae berjibaku berkutat pada pola pikir yang begitu rumit.

Dan dengan mantap, dia mengambil keputusan.

"Donghae…..,"

000XXX000

Dan Donghae menanti dalam kegelapan rasa sakit yang akan memusnahkan jiwanya, menanti bagaimana pemuda yang dicintai menusukkan pisau perak di tangannya.

Lama…

Dia ingin secepatnya selesai, membebaskan jiwa dengan penderitaan yang merenggut hidup.

"Donghae….,"

Dan dengan suara itu, dia merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk tubuhnya. Terdengar bunyi pisau perak di lantai, teronggok tanpa makna.

Donghae membeku, merasakan tangan halus dan isakan kecil di dadanya. Pelan, dia membuka mata melihat pemuda itu memeluknya erat.

"Hyukkie, apakah aku bermimpi!"

"Tidak Hae, tidak. Mianhe!" Hyukjae menggeleng membuat bulir air mata menetes dari mata sang pemuda, mengalir membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan Donghae.

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf Hyukkie."

"Tidak Hae….,"

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, kita lupakan semuanya. Kita mulai dari awal,"Donghae menghapus air mata milik Hyukjae, dia merasa sesuatu yang bergejolak, menghantarkan perasaan membuncah yang belum pernah dirasakan.

"Tidak Hae, aku tidak ingin memulai dari awal." Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau mau Hyukkie..?"Donghae tidak tahu apa yang menjadi jalan pikiran pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi mate-mu."ucapnya.

"Hyukkie, tapi….."

Donghae menatap pemuda di depannya. Perasaan tidak pecaya menggerogoti pikirannya. Tidak pernah dibayangkan secepat ini pemuda itu berubah. Menjadi mate-nya, menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tapi dia masih penuh dengan emosi, tidak berpikir jauh mengenai apa arti mate itu.

"Hae, aku sadar. Aku milikmu hae, kau yang sanggup membuatku hidup Hae. Mianhe Hae!" Sekali lagi, Hyukjae mengangguk. Entah bagaimana, kemarahan menghilang tergantikan oleh perasaan itu, perasaan yang membuatnya yakin bahwa dia adalah milik Donghae. Dia tidak ingin hidupnya kembali seperti dulu, dalam ketidakberdayaan dan kekosongan. Tanpa Donghae.

Hyukjae mencengkeram kemeja DOnghae, menatap mata Donghae.

"Apa kau siap Hyukkie,"Donghae bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang kedua Hae. Aku siap."jawab Hyukjae

"Hyukkie….,"Donghae mendekap tubuh Hyukje. Pelan pemuda itu membaringkan tubuh pemuda itu di atas ranjang. Donghae menatap pria di bawahnya, dan ia bergerak perlahan mencium kening pemuda itu dan perlahan-lahan dia menghirup ceruk leher Hyujae.

Aroma Hyukjae sangat berbeda, seakan-akan darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Hyukjae merupakan darah yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Aromanya berbeda, membuatnya meminta lebih.

"Hyuukkie, kau akan merasa sedikit sakit. Bertahanlah Hyukkie !"

Donghae menyelusuri ceruk leher Hyukjae, mengeluarkan taringnya. Dia mencium setiap inci pada leher jenjang lembut milik calom mate-nya, menghirup aroma addict yang terkuar. Dan semuanya akan dimulai, dimana ikatan baru akan tersambung.

Donghae meraih pinggang Hyukjae mendekat, mencari posisi yang nyaman pada ranjang itu. Dia sibakkan rambut pirang Hyukjae. Dan kemudian semuanya dimulai, Donghae menancapkan taring yang menembus leher Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae terpekik menjerit dengan suara tertahan.

"Hae….,"suaranya pelan, tertahan nafas yang tersenggal akibat rasa sakit yang menjalar.

Donghae mengusap rambut Hyukjae, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang diterima mate-nya. Hyukjae meremas rambut Donghae, ketika kembali kesakitan yang nyata mengoyak lehernya.

Sensasi terbakar yang dirasakan Hyukjae membuat tubuhnya lemah, matanya redup dan nafasnya seakan hilang berpacu dengan detakan jantung yang melemah. Yang dia lakukan hanya bisa mengerang, menggigit bibir menahan sakit.

Berbeda dengan Donghae…..

Donghae kembali merasakan manis yang membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk dia jelaskan, darah termanis yang pernah dirasakan. Tubuhnya merasa kuat, membuatnya ingin lebih. Cairan berwarna merah itu semakin memenuhi tubuhnya bercampur manjadi satu.

Tidak ingin membuat mate-nya kesakitan. Donghae menghentikan aksinya, menjauhkan taringnya pada leher sang kekasih. Dia hapus lembut taringnya dan menjilat luka yang dia timbulkan pada leher Hyukjae.

"Hyukki, selamat datang mate-ku."

Dia menatap wajah Hyukjae, wajah pucat yang telah menyerahkan dirinya untuk Donghae. Pelan, dia menikmati lengkungan merah milik Hyukjae, membelai pipi lembut Hyukjae. Dan Donghae tahu, mate-nya sangat lelah hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Dan hubungan mereka telah berubah bukan sekedar hubungan biasa, namun hubungan yang lebih intim setelahnya. dimana darah menjadi symbol ikatan yang kuat. 

000end000

fic yang baru saja dibuat beberapa jam yang lalu dan tanpa diedit. Mian jelek. Dan kalau ada waktu, saya akan mengedit ulang fanfiction ini.

Untuk Myeolchi : wah semakin tua, semoga Hyukkie semakin imut dan menjadi isteri yang baik untuk DOnghae. Heehee.

Ya sudahlah…..

Please, tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review.


End file.
